Everything's Not Awesome
Everything's Not Awesome is a song sung by both the LEGO and DUPLO creations in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. It consists of a sad version of Everything is Awesome with some parts reminiscent of Catchy Song, followed by a more upbeat, determined version. It is sung after Rex Dangervest successfully brings about Armamageddon and the LEGO creations were all put away in the storage container. Lyrics US version Sweet Mayhem: Everything's not awesome. Banarnar: Everything's not cool. Unikitty: I am so depressed. Balthazar: Everything's not awesome. Benny: I think I finally get Radiohead. Batman: Bro, you should check out Elliot Smith. Sweet Mayhem: What's the point? There's no hope, Awesomeness was a pipe dream. MetalBeard: Aye, my spirits be at the bottom of the sea. Batman: Love's not real, I just wanna eat carbs, pass the ice cream! Ice Cream Cone: I am not a thing you can just use fill emotional voids with. Lucy: Stop, everyone. (Sigh) Okay, just listen. Everything's not awesome, But that doesn't mean it is hopeless and bleak. Everything's not awesome, But in my heart I believe (Sweet Mayhem: I believe) Lucy and Sweet Mayhem: We can make things better if we stick together. (Wonder Woman minifigure, minidoll and DUPLO: If we stick together.) Side by side you and I, we will build it together! MetalBeard: Yeah, build it together! Unikitty: Build it together! (Chocolate Bar, Susan and Royal Guard: Together Forever!) Benny: All together now! All: This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your... Lucy: Heart. (Upbeat music plays) All: Everything's not awesome. Things can't be awesome all of the time. It's not realistic expectation, But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, To make everything awesome! In a less idealistic, kind of way. We should maybe aim for not bad, Cause' not bad right now would be real great! Everything is better when we stick together! (When we stick together!) Side by side, you and I, we will sing it together! (Always together!) Party forever! (Together.) This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your... Lucy: Heart. UK version Sweet Mayhem: Everything is awful. Banarnar: Everything is cruel. Unikitty: I am so depressed. Balthazar: Everything is awful. Benny: I think I finally get Radiohead. Batman: Bro, you should check out Elliot Smith. Sweet Mayhem: What's the point? There's no hope, Awesomeness was a pipe dream. MetalBeard: Aye, my spirits be at the bottom of the pig Batman: Love's not real, I just wanna eat carbs past the ice cream! Ice Cream Cone: I am not a thing you just can use to fill emotional voids with. Lucy: Stop, everyone. (Sigh) Okay, just listen. Everything is awful, But that doesn't mean it is hopeless and bleak. Everything is awful, But in my heart I believe (Sweet Mayhem: I believe) Lucy and Sweet Mayhem: We can make things better if we stick together! (Wonder Woman''' minifigure, '''mini doll, and DUPLO: If we stick together.) Side by side you and I, we will build it together! MetalBeard: Yeah, we'll be together! Unikitty: Build it together! (Chocolate Bar, Susan, and Royal Guard: Together Forever!) Benny: All together now! All: This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your... Lucy: Heart. (Upbeat music plays) All: Everything is awful. Things can be awful all of the time. It's not realistic expectation, But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, To make everything awesome! In a less idealistic, kind of way. We should maybe aim for not bad, Cause' not bad, now would be real great! Everything is better when we stick together! (When we stick together!) Side by side, you and I, we will sing it together! (Always together!) Party forever! (Together.) This song's gonna get stuck inside your, This song's gonna get stuck inside your... Lucy: Heart. Category:Songs